The Evolution of the Modern Temuairan Warrior
Part I: Swords and Armor By Dryst in Dark Ages It is commonly known that the first warriors appeared in Temuair in Dannan 1501. However, the warriors that first appeared in Temuair are nothing like the what we know commonly know now as the class of Aislings called warriors. The developments in arms now commonly outfit todays warriors had of course yet to be developed. The same is true for the modern skills that warriors now use in battle. Artifiacts from the 7th Aeon have given us some idea what type of equipment was first used by warriors. The oldest dated swords used by warriors seemed have been chisled from hard rocks of some kind rather than the more modern pracices used by Temuairan smiths today. The first swords actually look most similar to what we now know as the Masquerade sword, although it was made from chisled stone rather than metal. The edges of these swords had very rough undefined blade edges and they were extrodinarily heavy. However, at the same time the srad artisry of wizards was quickly developing since the wizardy arts had been in place since Danaan 1409. Combined research with weapons crafters of the day along with srad wizards developed the first form of what we know now as the art of the blacksmithing. Together they were able to temper minerals in smaller quantities into the necessary components to forge blades. From this point on swords developed very quickly into their modern forms but with their increasing efficiency the death rate in even small battles across Temuair soared. By the Eighth Aeon the appearance of the dubhaimid quickly forced the developments that created the foundations for modern armor. Despite increasing efficiency in swordsmanship with new swords that maximzed the power of their weight, Temuairan warriors fell by the onslaught of the power of the dubhaimid. Ironicically, the armor that was created for the Great War easily surpasses the quality most of the armor in Temuair today. Records show that in fact the quality of this armor was far beyond that of the Lorica or even Kasmanium, which would both be developed later. The armor was created from a smith by the name of Roshiayll who also was a devoted scholar of artifacts. An expedition to uncover the lost ruins of Hy-brasyl led him to uncover a mineral he named for the lost civilization. It is said that with mastery artisry Roshiayll created the many sets of revolutionary chain mail from forging small quanities of the mineral in an interwoven pattern. However, after the war said to have dissapeared in fear that his knowledge would be usurped for evil conquests. He set out in search of the Fae race and was never seen again. To this day it is said that Rhoshiayll's knowledge was passed down to the Fae and only through them can the secrets of his incredible armor be discovered. Later developments brought the now more common Lorica and Kasmanium style armors seen throughout Temuair but ironically they were poor matches for the first of the armors created by Roshiayll. Part II of this history is in progress, it will cover the subjects of skills and other historical events surrounding their development -Compiled by Dryst Ravenshroud -Temuairan scholar/writer and warrior of Ceannlaidir Category:Loures Library Category:History Category:Seventh Aeon